Yes we are
|image = Sandaime_J_SOUL_BROTHERS_-_Yes_we_are_CD_only_cover.jpg|CD Only Sandaime_J_SOUL_BROTHERS_-_Yes_we_are_DVD_cover.jpg|CD+DVD |title = Yes we are |artist = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE |type = Single |released = March 13, 2019 |album = RAISE THE FLAG |b-side = "RAISE THE FLAG" "FIRE" "Hanauta ~Flowers for you~" |formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download |genre = Dance-pop |label = rhythm zone |length = 04:15 (song) 35:41 (full single) |writer = Imaichi Ryuji, Tosaka Hiroomi, YVES&ADAMS, |producer = MATS LIE SKARE, CHRIS HOPE, RICO GREENE |chronoartist= Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE |chronotype= Single |previous = "J.S.B. HAPPINESS" (2017) |current = "Yes we are" (2019) |next = "SCARLET" (2019) |video = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE - Yes we are|Yes we are Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE - RAISE THE FLAG|RAISE THE FLAG }} "Yes we are" is the twenty-third single of Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS. It was released on March 13, 2019 in four editions: CD+DVD, CD Only, CD+DVD+Goods and CD+Goods. The CD+DVD+Goods and CD+Goods editions were only sold at LDH Mobile store and at EX FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. First press editions comes packed in a sleeve case. The single is the first of JSB's RAISE THE FLAG saga, with this one representing the color blue and was pre-released digitally on March 11. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-86822/B, ¥1,800) * CD Only (RZCD-86823, ¥1,200) * CD+DVD+Goods (RZC1-86824/B, ¥3,200) * CD+Goods (RZC1-86825, ¥2,400) ** Comes with an original flag case as goodies. Tracklist Digital # RAISE THE FLAG # Yes we are # FIRE # Hanauta ~Flowers for you~ (花歌 ～Flowers for you～; Flower Song ~Flowers for you~) CD+DVD ; CD # RAISE THE FLAG # Yes we are # FIRE # Hanauta ~Flowers for you~ # RAISE THE FLAG (Instrumental) # Yes we are (Instrumental) # FIRE (Instrumental) # Hanauta ~Flowers for you~ (Instrumental) ; DVD # Yes we are (Music Video) CD Only # RAISE THE FLAG # Yes we are # FIRE # Hanauta ~Flowers for you~ # RAISE THE FLAG (Instrumental) # Yes we are (Instrumental) # FIRE (Instrumental) # Hanauta ~Flowers for you~ (Instrumental) Featured Members * NAOTO * Kobayashi Naoki * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuji * Tosaka Hiroomi Song Information ;Lyrics : Imaichi Ryuji, Tosaka Hiroomi, YVES&ADAMS, ;Music : MATS LIE SKARE, CHRIS HOPE, RICO GREENE ;Other Information : Arrangement: Charts Oricon * Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: 111,376* * Combined Chart The combined chart compiles digital download sales, physical CD sales and digital streaming numbers. Total Points: 172,940* Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Total Reported Sales: 110,333+* Other Charts Trivia * The group's first release under the name Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE. * The single was released on the same day with 's single " ". References External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Platforms Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Singles Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Songs Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Digital Singles Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 Singles Category:2019 Songs Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Digital Singles Category:Songs written by Imaichi Ryuji Category:Songs written by Tosaka Hiroomi